vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha (Mega Man)
Summary The original Internet created by Tadashi Hikari as part of his top secret project and served as the launching pad to an entirely new, Net-based society. However, one day the massive amount of information it processed along with all the bugs caused by early, faulty programming allowed it to gain an amoeba-like sentience, causing it to take physical form and go on a rampage, causing all devices connected to it to malfunction. The resulting chaos (known only to the upper echelons of SciLab as "The Alpha Revolt") was initially pinned on Dr. Cossack's AutoNavi, Bass.EXE, starting the spiral of events that led to the advent of the Cyber World's God of Destruction. When Alpha itself was discovered to be the cause it began devouring the entire Cyber World, NetNavis, programs, and all. It was eventually sealed by Tadashi Hikari's Guardian program before being locked away by four TetraCodes that were later hidden around the Net. Wily would later organize WWW to release Alpha and initiate "Cybergeddon" as a final act of revenge against Tadashi Hikari, only for it to backfire when Alpha swallowed both Bass and Wily himself. MegaMan.EXE later defeated it, but had to sacrifice himself to save Lan after the last remaining fragment of Alpha attempted to swallow the young Hikari. Luckily, Mega Man was saved when it turned out that Tadashi's last program protected his grandson from Alpha's collapse. Thus the monstrosity was put down for good. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Alpha, Proto (Original Japanese Name) Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Genderless Age: At least 40-50 Years Old (the original draft of the Internet, created when Tadashi Hikari was still in his prime) Classification: Basis for the Current Net Community, The Original Internet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Is the Cyberworld itself as the Cyberworld has been stated to be a universe), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Omnipresence, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Attacks, Regeneration (High-Mid), Barrier Creation, Can swallow others to absorb their power, Matter Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Was breaking down and absorbing the Cyber World), Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Embodied the Cyber World itself at one point. Could only be defeated by someone as powerful as MegaMan.EXE, also swallowed Bass.EXE with ease, drastically increasing its power, attempted to break down and absorb the entire Cyber World) Speed: Omnipresent (Is the Cyberworld itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Embodied the Cyber World itself at one point, took hits from a serious MegaMan.EXE and forced him to self-destruct to save Lan), it's armor is virtually invulnerable to conventional attacks, thus requiring foes to attack its Core instead, which is covered by a regenerating goo-like shell. Stamina: Limitless, doesn't tire as it's an amoeba-like creature and also doesn't experience the concept of pain. Range: Extended melee range with claws. Interplanetary with projectiles and remote claw attacks. Low Multiversal with absorption. Standard Equipment: Its arms, a regenerating goo-like shell that protects its core, the only vulnerable part of its body, Machine Guns attached to its shoulders Intelligence: About as intelligent as an amoeba, but can recognize threats and will swallow anything and everything it can as part of its basic survival instinct. Weaknesses: Although it's outer shell is virtually invulnerable against conventional attacks, its core is much more vulnerable and can be attacked after the goo-like shell covering it is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Vulcans:' Fires rounds from the machine guns it summons onto its shoulders. *'Break Laser:' Fires a powerful beam from its eye that destroys whatever ground its target was standing on and all of the ground behind it. *'Alpha Arm:' Its arms detach from its body and attack its targets repeatedly with its claw-like appendages. *'Sigma Arm:' Fires an incredibly powerful blast of lightning in an extremely wide arc, making it incredibly difficult to dodge. The damage dealt increases the closer the target is to the center (and thus the epicenter) of the blast. *'Omega Arm:' Fires an enormous missile at its target which explodes on impact for massive damage. If it doesn't contact directly it can still catch the target in an enormous explosion. *'Consumption:' Alpha is constantly breaking down its surroundings for it to devour and sustain itself. This includes Navis, Viruses, Human Souls, and the fabric of the Cyber World itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Armored Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2